Sasuke Uchiha (Part II)
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Uchiha Sasuke Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12/17 Classification: Missing-Nin Attack Potency: Wall level+ | Building level+ | At least Building level+ | Town level+ with Kirin (Destroyed the Uchiha Fortress and the mountain below) | City-Block level with Susanoo slashes, Town level with Complete Susano | City level+ with Perfect Susanoo | At least Country level+, likelly higher (Splitted in two SO6P Madara with a slash enhanced with Raiton).(After gaining half of the sage of six paths power it is unknown) Range: Few meters | Several metres with Susanoo or Kirin Speed: At least Faster than Eye (Superior than full-fledged Chunins like Demon Brothers, also able to keep up with Haku) | Supersonic (Able to evade multiple weapons from numerous opponents, kept up with Orochimaru), higher with Cursed Seal transformations (Dodged a sonic blast from Zaku, at the same time saved both Naruto and Sakura in CS1, kept up with KN1 Naruto in CS2) | At least''' Supersonic''' (Casually blitzed Naruto from a considerable distance) | Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reactions (Blitzed Deidara and dodged numerous point-blank explosions from his bombs) | At least Hypersonic (Dodged Bee's V1 Assault and Raikage's Elbow) | Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Edo Itachi and SM Kabuto) | Massively Hypersonic+ (fast enough to disappear from Rikudo Madara's sight, has consistently proven he is one of the fastest characters in the series) Striking Strength: Peak Human (Start)|Class 10 (Shippuden)|Class 100+ (Susano'o) Durability: Wall level+ | Building level, higher with Cursed Seal transformations | At least Building level | At least Building level+ (Able to survive some explosions from Deidara) | At least Building level+, City-Block level+ with Incomplete Susanoo versions, Town Level with Complete Susano'o | City Level+ with Perfect Susano'o | At least Country level+ with Perfect Susano'o Stamina: Very high with comparatively large reserves of chakra (fought with Kages and bodyguards, Danzo and Team Kakashi with little rest) Standard Equipment: His katana Chokuto and ninja tools Intelligence: Has shown some cunning in battle, knowledgeable in various ninja arts, and has the ability to copy and learn new fighting styles during a battle Weakness: Somewhat overconfident, easy to manipulate Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Basic/Expert Swordsmanship (can fend a strike from Mifune with ease) -Basic/Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (was able to copy and emulate Lee's fighting style during Chunun Exams) -Chakra Manipulation (Mid-level) -Ninjutsu Master -Genjutsu Expert -Limited Pseudo-Flight (with CS2 wings) -Fire Manipulation (Mid-level) -Electric Manipulation (Mid-level) -Limited Mind Control (Entry-level) (via Sharingan and/or Genjutsu) -Limited Pre-cog (via Sharingan) -Summoning -Poison Resistance (Entry-level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye)'': The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *''Sharingan Genjutsu'': Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. *''Susanoo Genjutsu'': Using his Sharingan, Sasuke stares at his opponent directly in the eye. Then a shadowy figure of himself appears before them forcing them under a genjutsu. An image resembling his Susanoo appears in front of the opponent and grasps them as it begins "assimilating" them into itself. This breaks the opponent's will. Afterwards, the opponent is left incapacitated. *''Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. '''- Mangekyou Sharingan'':'' Amaterasu'':' Sasuke summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. '''- Mangekyō Sharingan'': Susanoo:' The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. '''- Mangekyō Sharingan: Enton (Blaze Release):' An advanced chakra nature. Sasuke uses this technique to manipulate the unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu. *''Magatama'': Utilizing the orb in his Susanoo's third hand, Sasuke is able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, composed entirely from the black flames of Amaterasu. Upon impact, victims of this technique are forcefully thrown off their feet and quickly incinerated by the intense flames. *''Kagutsuchi'': Sasuke creates a barrier that not only shields him, but also burns and pierces any opponent that touches the flames. The technique can also be used in conjunction with his Susanoo, and its weaponry. *''Shield of Black Flames'': Sasuke manipulates the flames of Amaterasu to surround himself with a shield of black fire. ''- Katon (Fire Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. *''Great Fireball'': A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *''Phoenix Sage Fire'': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. *''Dragon Fire'': The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. *''Great Dragon Fire'': The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. ''- Raiton (Lightning Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness *''Chidori'': This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. *''Chidori Current'': By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Sasuke's entire body, allowing him to affect multiple enemies. *''Chidori Senbon'': This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. *''Chidori Sharp Spear'': This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. *''Chidori Katana'': This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. *''Kirin'': Sasuke draws lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency; if there are no active thunder clouds the user must create them by using fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. ''- Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)'': A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. ''- Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)'': The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Sasuke formerly used this technique to summon snakes (including Manda). He currently uses it to summon hawks. *''Binding Snake Glare Spell'': The user summons one or two big snakes which crawl out from one's sleeves, and coil around the enemy capturing them. This jutsu is currently unavailable to Sasuke. *''Hidden Shadow Snake Hands'': This technique allows the user to conjure snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. Sasuke is currently unable to use this jutsu. '- ''Rinnegan:' After receiving half of the Sage's power, Sasuke awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye. Unlike previous Rinnegan users, by only having the Rinnegan in one eye and the Mangekyō Sharingan in the other, Sasuke can use both powers simultaneously. Unique to his Rinnegan, he possesses nine tomoe identical to the Shinju and Kaguya's eye. With it, Sasuke gains the ability to touch Madara Uchiha's Chakra Disruption Blades without suffering their after effects.83 He is also able to see otherwise invisible targets, and moreover, has gained the ability to teleport himself and anyone near him within a limited range. Sasuke is also able to use his Chidori Sharp Spear to bisect Madara Uchiha's jinchūriki form with ease. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Start '''| Post Chunin Exams |''' Shippuden Start '''| Hebi Sasuke |''' Taka Sasuke '''| EMS Sasuke''' |''' Indra Sasuke''' Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninja